Fiji
by Lady-Tenshi
Summary: One shot de I-pin y Hibari.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen a mi sino a Akira Amano.

No se como describir esto.

Bueno, lo primero, soy I-Pin y empezare desde el principio.

Cuando tenia cinco años vivía en Japón con la familia de Sawada Tsunayishi que era el sucesor de una familia mafiosa italiana, los Vongola. Y como tal necesitaba guardianes.

Ellos era Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro y Kyoya Hibari.

El que me a llevado a lo que soy y como estoy ahora es Kyoya Hibari.

A mi me encantaba por que era idéntico en apariencia mi maestro Fon. Pero de carácter era muy diferente. Hibari era sádico, solitario, nunca mostraba una pizca de gratitud ni cariño hacia otra persona. Y siempre estaba solo. Y también, que conmigo siempre fue un poco menos arisco que con los demás. Verdaderamente no se que me hizo ir enamorándome de el poco a poco.

Lo que yo no me esperaba era que un mes después de cumplir los dieciocho años ocurriera lo impensable.

El Decimo Vongola o sea Tsuna me regalo un viaje para dos personas a una de las islas que le pertenecían a la familia Vongola en el archipiélago de las Fiji. No sabia con quien ir así que pensé en ir sola. Pero Tsuna no quería por que la familia mafiosa que controlaba las Fiji se la tenia jurada a los Vongola.

Tsuna le pidió a su guardián mas poderoso, es decir Hibari, que me acompañara. El Décimo pensaba que resultaría mas complicado convencerlo pero al parecer no puso queja ninguna.

Dos días después ya estábamos embarcando hacia las Fiji.

Después de tener que subirnos en un avión hasta la isla principal de Fiji y acontinuación en una falúa, llegamos a la isla que me había prestado Tsuna.

El primero en bajar de la barca fue el porteador con todas nuestras cosas y muy seguido de el fue Hibari.

Yo no sabía como bajar dado que si ponía un solo pie en el agua mojaría las sandalias que me había regalado Gokudera por mi cumpleaños. Cuando me estaba subiendo el traje un poco por encima de las rodillas Hibari, en un súbito movimiento, me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta la orilla.

Estaba tan nerviosa que el corazón me latía a mil por hora y no sabía a dónde mirar.

Me di cuenta de que Hibari llevaba unos pantalones de tela blanca muy sueltos y una camisa de la misma tela veraniega que dejaba ver un poquito de su pecho. Lo suficiente para que tuviera que apartar la vista.

Cuando el porteador se marcho y colocamos las cosas en la pequeña cabaña. Me puse el bikini que me había comprado en una tienda de comercio justo en el centro comercial de Namimori. Era azul marino con unos hibiscos estampados en color índigo.

En cuanto salí fuera vi a Hibari en el porche con un libro e Hibird posado en su cabeza. Esa escena era tan hermosa que comencé a andar a paso ligero hacia la playa. Me conocía a mi misma y sabia que si estaba allí un rato mas me lanzaría encima de el y me lo comería a besos.

Al cabo de una hora nadando de aquí para allá vi que algo estaba entrando desde la orilla y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba yo. Yo no quería creerme lo que mis ojos veían. Era Hibari que llevaba un bañador azul oscuro. Desde la distancia a la que estaba de el solo podía distinguir su cabello negro y su bañador. Pero en cuestión de segundos lo tuve a mi lado.

Una parte de mi no quería mirarlo por las consecuencias que traería consigo, pero la otra parte soportaría lo que viniera con tal de verlo.

Al final sucumbí y lo mire.

Primero sus brazos bien formados, después su pecho escultural y por ultimo su cara. Cuando llegué ahí fue mi fin. Me perdí en el mar de sus ojo, en las montañas que eran sus labios, en la selva que era sus pestañas. Poco me falto para abalanzarme sobre el, pero me contuve.

Parece ser que el que no se contuvo fue el. El un movimiento veloz me agarro por la cintura y me acerco mas a el. Y suavemente deposito sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus labios eran cálidos y placenteros. No pude resistirme y permití que la lujuria contenida por años me dominara.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mas mis labios para permitir la entrada a lengua en mi boca. Con ese beso tan cálido y sensual pude divisar una parte de el que no conocía.

Ese beso me permitió ver la parte del Hibari que necesitaba amor. El tacto de sus labios, el movimiento de su lengua y como, poco a poco, me sujetaba con mas fuerza contra su torso me trasmitía que necesitaba amor y que me estaba pidiendo que se lo diera.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Nuestros labios solo se separaban para poder tomar esa mundana necesidad que era el oxigeno.

En un veloz movimiento Hibari me cogió como a un bebe y me saco del agua. Cuando llegamos a la orilla me deposito suavemente en la hamaca que había colgada del porche y después se acostó junto a mi. Me tendió sus brazos y me abrasó dejándome sentir su calor, su respiración, el latido de su corazón además de sus grandes y musculosos brazos.

En mi cabeza habían muchas preguntas, pero solo me salio una.

-¿Por que haces esto?

-No lo se- en su cara se podía ver que lo que estaba a punto de decir le costaba mucho decirlo.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

-Esto...No se que decir.

-Solo dime si tu sientes lo mismo.

No sabia que contestar. Sabia perfectamente que le quería. Pero me daba miedo que si contestaba el me pudiera hacer daño con su forma de ser. Pero me dije a mi misma "si no contestas la verdad nunca sabrás que pudo haber sido y podrás soportar el dolor si te hace daño" Y ahí estaba mi resolución

-Yo también te quiero- paré para escoger las mejores palabras- Pero me da miedo que me hagas daño.

-Tu no eres como los demás. Tu eres como yin y yo soy tu yang. Somos opuestos pero tu me puedes ayudar a no estar solo, a sentirme amado, deseado y útil. Y yo a ti te puedo dar todo el amor que nunca he dado.

Al hablar no me miraba, tenía la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Yo sabia como le costaba decir esas palabras.

Con los ojos rayados en lágrimas dije:

-Te quiero Hybari Kyoya.

-Yo también te quiero I-Pin.

Pasaron los días y cada uno procuraba estar con el otro lo máximo posible. Que al estar solos en una isla era todo el tiempo que teníamos.

Hibari nadaba mucho conmigo por que sabia que eso me gustaba y yo aprendí a utilizar, de una forma mas o menos adecuada, las tonfas por que era algo que a el le gustaba.

Cada noche nos acostábamos acurrucados en la cama. Yo sabia que Hibari hacia lo imposible por no pasarse de la raya conmigo. Aun que yo me sentía preparada no sabia como decírselo. Así que nunca lo llegamos a hacer.

Pero eso fue hasta que una noche entro en la habitación Hibari recién duchado y solo una toalla tapando lo que una toalla de esas dimensiones tan pequeñas puede tapar.

Poco a poco me acerque a el con mi pijama recién estrenado. Eran una camisa de el y uno de sus boxers. Me encantaba dormir con eso puesto por que aun conservaba su aroma.

Como iba diciendo, me acerque a el, lo abrace y lo besé. Como si me hubiera leído la mente me cogió en brazos con suavidad y me deposito en la cama, como si de un bebe se tratara. El se puso encima de mi, apoyado en los brazos que tenia a cada lado de mi cabeza. Poco a poco sus besos se trasladaron de mi boca hasta mi cuello, pasando por mi omóplato y quedándose en la abertura que había en el cuello de la camisa. Delicadamente me sentó para poder quitarme la camisa y los boxers, dejándome como vine al mundo. Se quedo mirando mi cuerpo por un largo tiempo. Después de satisfacer su mirada me agarro de la coronilla y condujo mi cabeza hacia la almohada para después volver a besarme.

En ese momento sentí como sus manos y sus labios se pasaban por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos y labios parecían desprender electricidad con el contacto de mi piel.

Ya había llegado el momento de llegar al acto final. Hibari se quito la toalla que tapaba su vigoroso miembro y dijo con miedo en los ojos.

-Si no estas preparada podemos parar.

-Se que tienes miedo a hacerme daño y yo también lo tengo pero esto es algo que tiene que pasar. He llegado pura hasta aquí por que no he encontrado el hombre con el que quiera pasar al siguiente nivel. Pero contigo siento que podría ir al espacio y que aun así tendría oxigeno para respirar.

Le dedique una gran y cándida sonrisa que el me respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en mi y con cada centímetro que avanzaba sentía que el dolo no paraba. En cierto momento sentí que algo se desgarraba. Mi himen ya se había roto.

Poco a poco el dolor dejo paso al disfrute.

Al principio introducía su miembro de una forma lenta para no hacerme daño. Pero según avanzábamos lo introducía y lo extraía de una forma mas rápida. Lo que yo aproveche para enredar mis piernas a su cintura.

Con cada movimiento de cadera nuestro, se oían nuestro nombres por toda la habitación.

No estuvimos así mucho tiempo pero lo que estuvimos lo disfrutamos al máximo.

Cuando yo ya había llegado al clímax dos veces por fin sentí un liquido caliente en mi interior. Y supe que Hibari había alcanzado su orgasmo.

El nos dio la vuelta para acabar yo encima de el, apoyada en su pecho.

-Seras miá hasta que tu decidas que no quieres seguir siéndolo. Pero recuerda que procurare hacerte feliz y si no lo consigo eres libre de irte.

Esas palabras me impactaron, nunca imaginé escuhar algo así de el señor "Te morderé hasta la muerte"

-Te querré hasta el fin de mis días I.-pin.

-Y yo a ti también te querré por siempre Hibari.

Al pasar de los días cada vez nos hacíamos más cómplices. Sentía que todo esto era un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar de el. Después de muchos años deseando estar con el lo había conseguido.

Lo que me daba pena era que si no era un sueño en pocos días tendríamos que irnos de nuestro Eden personal.

Al final llegó el fatídico día en que teníamos que regresar al cuartel general Vongola. Allí nos esperaban todos.

Lo que menos esperaban los integrantes de la familia Vongola era vernos en la puerta de entrada al cuartel besándonos. Ellos no dijeron nada en absoluto sabía que si hacían un solo ruido lo más probable era que acabaran ingresados en el hospital.

El Décimo Vongola vio que la vida conmigo había hecho que Hibari pudiera mostrar sus sentimientos. Aun que solo fuera hacia mi.

Al entrar por la puerta del cuartel general Hibari me cogió de la sintura y me acercó a el, depositó sus labios en los míos y nos besamos por un largo rato ignorando a los Vongola que nos miraban. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que poco apoco llegaba la familia a resivirnos. En cuanto llegaron se fueron al ver la estampa en la que nos encontrábamos.

Los Vongola no dijeron nada en absoluto, sabía que si hacían un solo ruido lo más probable era que acabaran ingresados en el hospital.

El Décimo Vongola vio que la vida conmigo había hecho que Hibari pudiera mostrar sus sentimientos. Aun que solo fuera hacia mi.


End file.
